Como Perder Um Amor
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Ele paga um mico. Dança no Head-Edge. Conhece o loiro. Mas nem toda história de amor tem um final feliz. Cuidado. Conteúdo adulto. AU
1. Chapter 1

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR **

**emptyspaces11**

Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

**Rating: **NC-17 **Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo **Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo. **Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências. **Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça. **Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura! Comentários são a alegria dos autores. É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR **

**emptyspaces11**

Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

**Rating: **NC-17 **Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo **Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo. **Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências. **Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça. **Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura! Comentários são a alegria dos autores. É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR **

**emptyspaces11**

Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

**Rating: **NC-17 **Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo **Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo. **Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências. **Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça. **Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura! Comentários são a alegria dos autores. É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	11. Chapter 11

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	12. Chapter 12

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	13. Chapter 13

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	14. Chapter 14

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	15. Chapter 15

**COMO PERDER UM AMOR  
****emptyspaces11**Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

Pairings:

**Rating: **NC-17  
**Word count:** ~ 45.000 ~3.000 por capítulo  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **rps (real person slash), linguagem, angst, situações de sexo explícito entre dois homens, bottom!Jensen, violência, morte de personagem, suspense, homossexualismo.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, não me pertencem. Nenhum deles, nem Jared, nem Jensen. E qualquer semelhança com relação aos nomes criados ou descrições, são meras coincidências.  
**Summary: **Jared Padalecki paga um mico dançando no Head Edge. Conhece Jensen Ackles. Mas nem todas as histórias de amor terminam com final feliz. Às vezes temos que lutar para que a felicidade aconteça.  
**Author's notes**: Esta história é mais uma história que fala de amor, basicamente, e de como temos que batalhar para superar as adversidades. Quero agradecer aos comentários que foram deixados anteriormente no , onde esta história foi postada pela primeira vez.  
Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!  
Comentários são a alegria dos autores.  
É o que nos faz escrever ainda mais. Não custa nada!

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
